teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Status Asthmaticus
Status Asthmaticus is the tenth episode of Season 5 and the seventieth episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis Scott and the pack face what may be their biggest threat yet. Plot Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura (credit only) *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar Supporting Cast *Cody Christian as Theo Raeken *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Ryan Kelley as Jordan Parrish *Kelsey Chow as Tracy Stewart *Michael Johnston as Corey Bryant *Henry Zaga as Josh Diaz *Victoria Moroles as Hayden Romero *Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt *Benita Robledo as Deputy Clarke *Aaron Thornton as Deputy Strauss Continuity Trivia * Theo Raeken reveals his plans in this episode, which are to manipulate Liam into killing Scott and taking his Alpha power so that Theo could then kill Liam and take the power from him, becoming an Alpha and a real Werewolf in one strike. From there, Theo intended to take Scott's pack as his own. **However, since Liam failed to kill Scott, Theo lost his temper and killed Scott himself, but since he wasn't Scott's own bitten Beta, he couldn't take the power. * Theo is revealed to be a Chimera, part-Werewolf and part-Werecoyote. It is also revealed that his Werecoyote and Werewolf abilities merged together, giving him the Werecoyote ability to full-shift, but instead of shifting into a coyote, he shifts into a dark brown wolf, similar to the form that Derek Hale takes in Smoke and Mirrors. * Scott dies, but is resurrected by Melissa's medical intervention and the supermoon's power. * Hayden dies in this episode, but she is also resurrected by Theo several hours later using the Dread Doctors' green serum from the tank with the body in their laboratory. They also used this serum to resurrect Tracy Stewart (who had been dead for several weeks), Corey Bryant (who had been dead for a day), and Josh Diaz (who had been dead for a week). * Lydia figures out that Parrish is a Hellhound, a black spectral dog with fiery eyes who is known for being a Guardian of the Supernatural and a Bearer of Death, and is also associated with the Wild Hunt. However, Theo attacked her before she could share this information with him or the pack. **The Wild Hunt has a basis in the mythology of various cultures, including Irish, Scottish, and Welsh culture, as well as Germanic culture, where it is known as "Woden's Hunt." Woden is the Germanic/Anglo-Saxon version of the Norse god Odin. *It is revealed that Deputy Clarke's first name is Valerie. *Since Mason was the only one who could break Liam out of his supermoon-induced rage and stop him from killing Scott, it's possible that Mason and their friendship may be his anchor. Body Count *Scott McCall* - intestines clawed out; killed by Theo Raeken *Hayden Romero** - mercury poisoning; killed by the Dread Doctors (*=Scott was then resurrected by Melissa McCall and the supermoon roughly 15 minutes later) (**=Hayden was then resurrected by Theo Raeken hours later) Locations *Beacon Hills Animal Clinic **Reception Area **Exam Room *Beacon Hills Suburbs *Beacon Hills High School **Entrance Hall **Library **Roof **Bus Bay *Beacon County Sheriff's Station **Bullpen **Sheriff's Office **Holding Cells *Beacon Hills Preserve **Coyote Den **Nemeton *Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital **Morgue **Supply Room **Elevator *Impound Lot *Abandoned House **Basement *Dread Doctors' Operating Theater Soundtrack *"Everything's Not Gone" by Vancouver Sleep Clinic **Malia gives Stiles a ride to the Sheriff's station after they watch the Jeep be towed away by a tow truck. *"Ghosts" by BANNER **Scott dies as the red fades from his irises. Stiles finds Sheriff gravely injured at the abandoned house. Liam holds Hayden in his arms and cries as Hellhound-Parrish arrives to take her body to the Nemeton. Gallery TBA Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5A Category:Teen Wolf Episodes